


White Strawberries

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'sup, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs are fun, Jealousy, M/M, Perfume, Renjun is lonely, Scent kink???, Scents & Smells, Strawberries, another nct fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Donghyuck's new scent is driving Mark insane. ft. NCT and their own relationships.





	White Strawberries

"Mark, why are you sniffing me?" Mark jolted in his position next to Donghyuck. "Nothing," he said with a squeak. Then he glared and said, "And it's hyung to you." Donghyuck scoffed and turned off his phone, his free hand running through his soft hair. Mark couldn't help but stare at the movement. "You've been sniffing me like that for the past few days. What's going on?"

On the other side of the living room, Jaehyun and Ten got up and out the dorm. "N-Nothing. It's just that...you've been smelling like strawberries all the time for some reason. I-I was just wondering if you got a new perfume or something." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, his eyes avoiding his boyfriend's. "Hyung, you know I'm allergic to perfume. Why would I use something I'm allergic to?" "Then what is making you smell so sweet!?!" Mark asked in exasperation. His pout was always the cutest.

"Ah~ Hyung. It's probably just my shampoo." Mark just blinked at him. "You use the same shampoo as me. It's coconut, not strawberry." Donghyuck just rolled his eyes and went back on his phone

Later that day, Mark couldn't help but think that Donghyuck was trying to impress someone. Who likes strawberries other than himself? Someone in his class? His teacher? One of his other friends? Mark was getting very suspicious and it was killing him inside. "Mark Lee, where is your homework?" Mark directed his glare from his desk to the teacher and realized he was in his night class. "Sorry, Mr. Seo. I wasn't paying attention." "Then would you like to pass in your homework," the man asked in English. Mark hesitantly got up out of his seat to hand in his English homework as the whole class giggled. "Now, moving on-" Mark went back to thinking about the possibilities of a new man in Donghyuck's life that he'd have to take out.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jaehyun watched from the crack in his door as his roommate paced the dorm living room. "MARK! YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR A HOLE IN THE FLOOR IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I AM YOUR ELDER!!"

"SORRY, HYUNG!" Jaehyun scoffed and went back to texting Ten.

Ten:  
Are you sure it wasn't the lotion you gave Donghyuck for his birthday?

Jaehyun:  
Very  
I think it the fact that Hyuck works at the new bakery now  
it's supposed to be a secret for their anniversary

Ten:  
Awww~  
that's adorable (^~^)

Jaehyun:  
he's been saving up for some concert tickets

Ten:  
for?

Jaehyun:  
Coldplay

Ten:  
NO WAY  
I wanna see Coldplay  
(~TT^TT~) (~TT^TT~) (~TT^TT~)

Jaehyun:  
I'm sure Taeyong will take you

Ten:  
HE'D BETTER

Jaehyun jumped in his bed when he heard Mark's voice just outside his door. "HYUNG! ARE YOU EATING DINNER?!" He calmed himself and replied. "YEAH!!"

Jaehyun:  
gtg  
bye

Ten:  
baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Who's that?" "Ten." "Huh. Say, do you know why Donghyuck's been smelling like strawberries every day?" Jaehyun paused to think. "Why? You don't like it?" he finally asked. "It's not that. I just feel like he's hiding something from me." Mark could see Jaehyun visibly stiffen. That was the confirmation he needed.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Donghyuck ran back and forth between the kitchen and the front desk of the cafe that his friends let him work at. Jaemin and his boyfriend were glad to let Donghyuck work there, grateful even. Now he could see why they were so grateful. Every afternoon, a line was formed all the way to the corner of the block. He still wonders how so many people could like a cafe that only does strawberry dishes. It's a wonder how the cafe even has so many strawberries, to begin with.

Every day since he's started, he's gone back to the dorm smelling like strawberries and practically sweating strawberry juice. It sounds disgusting but as a strawberry-lover himself, he didn't complain. He loved to work there but the amount of work was getting out of hand for him. He'd only taken up the job because he needed the money for the tickets he wants to buy for his beloved boyfriend.

"Hyuck! We've got another order of your strawberry cheesecake!" Donghyuck was in charge of the cold pastries. He loved to make ice cream, cheesecake, sorbet, milkshakes, anything cold. He was the chef in the dorm and the chef when he wanted to have a nice dorm date with his boyfriend. He knew how much Mark loved his cooking.

"Got it!" he responded. The cheesecake was taken from the counter by the person that let him in on the job, Na Jaemin.

His boss, Taeil, seems to be very content with Donghyuck's work. He's even been saving some of his pastries for his boyfriend, Sicheng. "Hey, Hyuck! You're on break!" Taeil yelled from the back. "Thank, God," Hyuck sighed out. He watched the look of horror on Jaemin and Jeno's faces as he went to the back while taking off his striped apron.

In the back he saw Jisung, Taeil's little cousin that's living with him now, and his boyfriend Chenle. "Hey, guys," he addressed them. "Hey, hyung! How's it going?" Chenle asked. "Pretty good," Donghyuck replied while nodding. "I meant with Mark-hyung. Will you be able to keep your secret for another 3 weeks?" Chenle asked with a concerned look on his face. "H-Hopefully, but it's getting harder. Last week he was sniffing my neck and asked if I got new perfume. He's already catching on." He plopped down in the chair across from Chenle with his lunch in hand.

Chenle sighed. "I really hope he doesn't do anything. Knowing Mark-hyung, he can get a little out of hand when someone lies to him, even if it's something as great as an anniversary gift. You know, last time Jisung and I lied to him to go on a late night date when he was 'babysitting' us, he almost called the police," he said as a matter of fact. "I know, I was there too. I still say it's your fault. You did stay out 'til 3am without our knowledge and we were extremely worried. No note was left for us, nothing." Donghyuck gave him the stink eye as he shoved another spoonful of kimchi fried rice in his mouth.

"Ok, fine. That's on us, but he still overreacted." Donghyuck chewed even slower, narrowing his eyes more. "FINE! He was fine." Chenle laid back in his seat and pouted. His boyfriend didn't even defend him! "Hey, do you think I should bring him something?" Donghyuck asked for advice. "Honestly, yeah, but find something that suits his taste," Jisung said. Hyuck rolled his eyes. "I know that. He's MY boyfriend after all." He got up and put his now empty lunch box back in his locker. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." He adjusted his apron around him and went back out to the dance floor.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"But hyung, I really think he's hiding something from me! He even refused 4 dates the past 2 weeks! He never refuses dates!" Mark paused as he listened to the person on the other line. "Mark, you need to wait for him. He may be hiding something from you, but maybe it's because it's important to him. He'll tell you eventually. Just wait for him," the other man responded, the sound a bit muffled from doing the dishes. "Yuta-hyung~ I've been waiting for 2 weeks. TWO WEEKS!!! That's the longest I've gone without confronting him about it."

"Will you listen to yourself, Mark?! You're starting to sound like the controlling type of boyfriend and I know firsthand how bad that can be," he said as he dried another dish. Yuta sighed into the phone. "If you really want to know, then wait for him. Does he look like he's super guilty about what he's hiding?" the older asked. Mark thought for a moment, images of Donghyuck's excited smiles flashing through his mind. "No, he actually seems pretty excited about it," he finally responded. "See? It might not be something bad. It's probably a gift." Yuta realized his mistake and almost dropped his phone in the sink. "Shit! I almo-" The line was cut and Mark was left confused.

He put his phone back on his dresser. What was Donghyuck hiding?

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Renjun strutted up to the table where the Chinese Club members sat. Lucas, Chenle, Kun, Sicheng, and himself were near the table where Mark was intensely staring at Donghyuck who was sitting with Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin. "Guess what~" Renjun sing-songed. The others looked at him strangely. He was never really like this unless he knew some sort of secret. "I'm thinking it isn't anything good," Sicheng whispered in Kun's ear. The elder agreed.

"I just found out that Donghyuck's been trying to get Coldplay tickets for his boyfriend for their anniversary~" Renjun said with the biggest smile on his face. No one seemed surprised. "We know..." Lucas said. Renjun looked offended. "Then did you know that he's getting the tickets scheduled for August 2?" Lucas' eyes widened and practically shouted out, "NO WAY!!!" Chenle slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him. "You're being too loud! Mark-hyung is just over there!" he whispered angrily to the elder. Lucas apologized through his hand.

"Anyways, Donghyuck's asking us if we could get a reservation at Jungwoo-hyung's parents' restaurant," Renjun informed them. Lucas' hand shot up. "I'll ask him!" Kun rolled his eyes. "Of course you would. Just ask him out already! I'm actually suffering just from you watching him from across the room!" "Speak of the devil," Chenle said while looking right behind Lucas. Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the man of his dreams standing behind him. "H-Hey, Lucas. I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me. S-Seeing how we have the same class next," Jungwoo asked, eyes avoiding Lucas' and hands placed awkwardly at his sides. Lucas blinked. "Of course! I'd love to." His voice cracked unattractively. He could hear a snarky remark ready to come out of Chenle's mouth. "Let's go!" He grabbed Jungwoo's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. The latter's face was red like a strawberry.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Have you resorted to the stalker boyfriend, Mark Minhyung Lee?" Mark turned around like a tornado, back pressed against the wall. "Oh my God, Taeyong-hyung! Please don't do that," he clutched his chest, hoping his racing heart would go back to normal. "So, what's up with the stalking?" Mark pursed his lips at the question. "I think Donghyuck is hiding something from me and I can't help but feel like he's trying to impress someone. He's been smelling like strawberries every day and it's heavenly but super suspicious at the same time," he explained.

"It's not perfume?" the older asked. Mark shook his head. "No, he's allergic to perfume. He'd be barely breathing if he did." Taeyong nodded at the information. "Have you tried asking him about it?" Mark nodded vigorously. "Whenever I bring it up, he smiles suspiciously and avoids the subject. It's like he's thinking of something naughty." There was a moment of silence between them. "So you think he's cheating on you? Or he's about to prank you? Orrrrrrrrr-" Taeyong was confused. What was Mark thinking?

"I-I honestly don't know what to think." The elder pitied Mark. He patted his back and let him walk by him. "You know, if someone really loves you, they'd do everything to keep you happy, even if it tears them apart. Have you tried looking into his eyes as he gave you excuses, as he's tried to smile for you when you bring it up?" Mark thought for a bit, a guilty feeling rising in his throat. He slowly shook his head and stopped in his tracks. "Have I really been so untrustworthy of him?" Taeyong stopped a few feet in front of him and looked back at Mark.

Taeyong didn't want to answer him. He showed him a sad smile. He could see the first droplets of tears about to fall. Taeyong walked back to Mark and gave him a loose hug.

His jacket was damp. Mark was crying, sobbing even. "I-I've literally known h-him since we were in diapers. How could I not trust him?" His grip was tight on Taeyong's back. Taeyong did his best to comfort him, patting his back, stroking his back in small circles, shushing him. It was as if Mark reverted back into a child. From the corner of his eye, he saw a red mop of hair from around the corner and heard far off sniffles.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Hyung, I don't know if I can keep doing this to him." Donghyuck sat on the stool next to the milkshake bar where the manager manned. "You can stop doing this if it really hurts you," Taeil advised. Donghyuck sighed deeply and kept stirring his melted strawberry ice cream. He hasn't been this down in a long time. The last time was when Mark had to move to Canada for a few years. "He was crying, hyung. I heard him crying and it's because of me. I know I've been secretive, but it's supposed to be for our anniversary!" he said exasperatedly. His head fell back into his hands.

Taeil patted his back twice and went back to drying the glasses for the milkshakes. "Why do you hide the fact that you're working?" Taeil asked. "Because he'll get all fussy about it and say that I don't need to work because of his rich background which I'm totally not up for. I want to get him the tickets with the money I earned because I love him." Taeil paused while drying a small glass. "Tickets?" Taeil asked, confused. "Yeah, concert tickets." "For who?" "Coldplay."

"Well, why didn't you say so!?" Taeil put down the glass and went to the back. Donghyuck looked back at where his manager used to be. After a few minutes, the elder came back. "Here!" Two light blue slips of paper were held out in front of Donghyuck. He looked down and read the black lettering. His eyes grew wide. He took them in his hands and said, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THESE?!?! VIP TICKETS FOR THE COLDPLAY CONCERT ON AUGUST 2?!?" Taeil laughed at his shock.

"I'm actually good friends with one of the members of Coldplay. He gave these to me so I could bring someone, but I'll be out of town in August." Donghyuck just kept looking between his manager and the tickets. "OhmyGod. OhmyGod. OhmyGod. OhmyGod!!!!" Taeil's prideful smirk made Donghyuck launch at him and bring the elder in a tight hug. "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!!!!!" Taeil hugged back and pulled out his grasp. "Now you won't have to worry about lying to your boyfriend! Or spend $100 on some tickets." "But these are VIP TICKETS! Do you not understand how much these are worth?!?" Donghyuck shook the tickets in front of Taeil's face. "I know, I know. They're worth $550 each ticket but still, I'll gladly give these to you if it means you stay the happy, hardworking employee that I know and love."

Donghyuck hugged Taeil again as a final thanks. "Alright, Hyuck. Now get back to work!" The elder pushed him into the back so he can clock in again. He sighed deeply. He took out two more tickets from his pocket. "Guess Sicheng and I will just go to the music festival in Busan, then." He put them back in his pocket and got back to fulfilling the orders.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jaehyun pulled the phone away from his ear as the other person yelled continuously into the phone. His roommate could hear the sounds from across the room. He was growing concerned for the elder as it continued for another 5 minutes. Jaehyun ended the call in the middle. "What was that all about?" Mark asked. Jaehyun sighed while thinking of an excuse. "Doyoung's just mad that I had to ditch him last night for an assignment." He sighed again.

"Really? He seemed really excited about something." Mark quirked an eyebrow at his roommate. Jaehyun stuttered. "H-He's just excited that I scheduled our meeting again. In the beginning he was yelling at me for ditching him." Jaehyung managed to breathe out an excuse before Mark could question him again. Now that Mark thought about it, everybody's been hiding something from. That just made him all the more curious.

Jaehyun saw him start to bite his nails. That was a bad sign. He was starting to get irritated. He opened up the group chat without Mark. He typed rapidly.

Jaehyun:  
He's starting to bite his nails!!!

Doyoung:  
shit

Taeyong:  
wut do we do?

Donghyuck:  
i'm sorry about this guys  
if i wasn't hiding anything from him you wouldn't have to be avoiding his questions

Chenle:  
it's okay hyung!  
besides, when will we see him like this again?

Ten:  
that's not exactly helping

Jaehyun put away his phone, still feeling the short bursts of vibrations in his pocket. He was hoping Mark couldn't hear it. "I'm gonna go to the gym. I'll be back in 2 hours," Mark suddenly said. Jaehyun panicked internally. Taeyong and Johnny were there!

Jaehyun:  
HE'S GOING TO THE GYM  
RUN

Taeyong:  
got it

Johnny:  
we're going!

Jaehyun didn't notice the eyes that landed on his phone before he could close the chat. Now Mark knew there was something going on between his seventeen friends. He was furious. He knew just how to find out exactly was going on.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"This is unexpected, Mark. I really didn't think that you'd meet up with me, especially since you seem to find me a bit more annoying than everyone else." Mark sighed and just looked back at the Thai. "I'm just asking if you know how Donghyuck's been doing. I haven't really been able to meet up with him in about 4 weeks. The last time we talked was yesterday but a mere 'Hello' and 'Goodbye.'" Ten just smiled while leaning his chin on his hand.

"Oh, he's doing absolutely fabulous! He's been coming home later than usual but I think he's been fine with it." Mark's eyebrow twitched. Ten knew how to get on his nerves. But Mark knew how to get him talking. He's done it before seeing how he's now dating his favorite hyung. "Why's he been getting home so late? Aren't you concerned about his health?" Ten knew what Mark was trying to do and was doing his best to keep everything to himself.

"Of course I'm concerned about his health! I'm his friend and roommate for crying out loud! He's been coming home exhausted! He doesn't even shower before going to bed! You know how much he loves to shower before bed," Ten said with a pointed finger. Concern was starting to fill Mark's stomach, but Ten was getting agitated and this was his chance. "Why's he so exhausted?" Mark asked with his eyes narrowed. "Because of work! He has to work nonstop at that new strawberry cafe and it's driving me insane seeing him so tired!!! Isn't that obvious?!?" Ten yelled out.

"Shit..." Ten finally realized his mistake. Mark had won once again. Ten just never knew how to shut his mouth. "Donghyuck's been working?! For how long?!" His eyebrows were creased in a manner that barely anyone sees.

"I'm not saying any more! I can't risk any more. NO! Mm-mm," Ten dramatically zipped his mouth closed and thumped back down in his chair, turning away from Mark. The whole cafe was staring at them by now. Even the owner was getting annoyed. "Hyung! I need to know! This is for the sake of our relationship!" Ten shook his head like a child in response.

"Alright, that's it! You two! I don't know what problems you're having right now but you're disturbing everyone in this cafe! Now OUT!!!" The owner grabbed the both of them by the collar and forced them out of the cafe. Ten landed on his butt while Mark stumbled out. "Excuse me!" Ten got up in rage. Mark just stood there staring at Ten. Ten scoffed. "Can you- Did you just- What- Mark!" Mark just walked away.

"MARK!!" Ten yelled after him. Ten took out his phone and called Donghyuck. "Hello?" Donghyuck answered. "Hyuck, I'm very sorry but I might have said a little too much." There was a long silence on the other line. "Hyuck?" "I'm screwed. I'm absolutely fucked. HYUNG!!! Shit. I'm so done. I'm so fucking done. God, he's going to kill me. Oh my God. Oh my GOD..." Ten listened to Donghyuck panicking on the other side. He didn't know what to do.

"I'll- I'll take care of it, hyung! It's Mark! He won't do anything too bad...right?" he asked with a tremble in his voice. Ten could only apologize and wish him good luck. The guilt crashed onto him like a tsunami. Now he really wished he wasn't involved.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Donghyuck's heart was racing. "M-Mark, can you stop sniffing me?" Mark didn't pull away. "Not if you're going to be disrespectful like that." Mark kept his nose on his boyfriend's neck. "Besides, you smell reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally good. I like this scent." Donghyuck was getting a little uncomfortable. Why wasn't Mark asking about his work? Why was Mark so calm? What was Mark planning? 

"Is it because of the bakery you work at?" There it was. The question Donghyuck was waiting for. "It's funny how it only does strawberry dishes, though. Is that why you always smell like strawberries, hm? Isn't that what you've been hiding from me?" Donghyuck gripped the hem of his shirt as Mark pulled away.

Mark's heart was racing with rage but he knew, he knew that there had to be a reason behind all this secrecy. He was going to find out why. Mark breathed deep breaths before speaking again. "Why didn't you tell me that you were working? For how long now? A month?" Donghyuck flinched at the fury laced in Mark's voice.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung." "You didn't answer my question." Silence and tension floated in the air. "I wanted to get you a present." Donghyuck finally said it. He did it. It felt as though there was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He could never keep anything from Mark, nothing in his life. Not even the first time he tried to throw Mark a surprise party. He spilled it all last minute because Mark was just too hard to surprise.

Mark paused. His raging heartbeat now turning into an excited one. "A-A present?" Mark tried to hide his smile, failing in the process. Donghyuck kept his gaze down. "Yes, a present. I really wanted to surprise you! I started working so I could pay for it! Do you know how expensive they are? But then I was able to get them for free and Taeil-hyung still really needed help at the bakery so I stayed. I was going to tell you, I swear. I didn't plan on doing it this way, but it was kind of inevitable. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from you? I felt so guilty for hiding it but at the same time I was super excited because it's something that I know you'll love. And then our anniversary is in 2 days and I just can't wait. I even asked Lucas-hyung to ask Jungwoo-hyung to reserve his family's restaurant for that day so I could give them to you. And- Why are you looking at me like that?" Donghyuck stopped his rambling and looked at Mark's face.

Mark had a huge, blinding smile on his face. His hands were on his hips and his head in a slight tilt. Mark stared at Donghyuck like he was the only thing in this world. He scoffed, trying to hide the smile behind his hand, terribly failing. He jumped up and down in excitement. "M-Mark-hyung? What's wrong?" Donghyuck asked. "Oh my GOD, you're so cute!" he said frustratingly. "Why are you SO CUTE!?" Mark rubbed his eyes and wiped his face like he was frustrated and twisted and turned like a mad father. "You will not believe how cute you are, Haechan!"

Donghyuck slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Ok, ok. I get it. I'm...cute," he whispered the last part and looked away from Mark. "And don't call me that! It's such an old nickname." Mark scoffed again. "Why not? It's cute! And I even made it for you! I haven't called you that in years because I didn't want people to see how cute you are when you blush, but look at you~ Your face is a pretty pink and it's all because of me~" Mark cupped and pinched Donghyuck's cheeks.

Donghyuck whined in his hold and hid his face in Mark's chest. "I thought you were going to be super mad about this~" Donghyuck whined. "How could I get so mad when it was all just for me? You are literally the cutest person in the world, and you're all MINE~~" Mark cooed and pet his boyfriend's hair, secretly sniffing him again. "But, you should really stop sniffing me. It's getting creepy," Hyuck complained. "Alright, alright. I'll stop...tomorrow." Mark continued to smell Donghyuck. The latter tried to fight back.

"Ah~hyung!!! Stop-stop! Sto-" Mark suddenly kissed him. Donghyuck melted into the feeling. When they pulled apart, Donghyuck pouted. "I'm sorry I made you cry~" Mark blinked. "You saw that?" Donghyuck nodded, pout still visible. "It's okay~ You didn't make me cry. I just realized how little I trusted you at that moment. I've already reflected on my actions and have decided to let you do what you do, even if it means not going on dates with you as often. I had to last this whole time without a single date~" Mark pouted as well, complaining.

"Don't do that!" Donghyuck smacked Mark's chest, pushing himself out of his boyfriend's hold. Mark fell back on the bed. He gasped and scoffed. "Did-Did you just push me? I feel so hurt!" He clutched his chest and laid back. "Come here." The older made grabby hands at the younger. The younger obliged and just fell next to Mark, a few inches between them. "Ah~ I said to come here," Mark whined. He pulled Donghyuck into his embrace again. The younger smiled as bright as the sun. "I love you, hyung," Donghyuck suddenly said, bringing another bright smile to Mark's face. "I love you, too, my Haechanie~"

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mark paced back and forth in the back room of Jungwoo's family's restaurant. Johnny, aka Mr.Seo, sat on the couch just watching him. "Dude, calm down. It's not like this is your wedding!" Mark stopped and turned to Johnny. "It might as well be! Oh my GOD. I'm so nervous! I can't wait to see what Donghyuck actually planned for our anniversary! We've always planned our anniversary together. This is the first time that he's done it on his own. Oh, should I do something for him next year? Oh, what should I do? I really want to surprise him! He's literally-" "You're rambling, Mark. Just calm down. Come on," Johnny gestured the Canadian to sit next to him.

"Look, Donghyuck planned everything for you. I know you're anticipating, but please just calm down. Take some deep breaths. Breathe in on 1 and breathe out on 2," Johnny commanded. "1...and a 2. 1...and a 2. That's it. Just keep doing that."

Ten and Jaehyun suddenly came in. "You can come out now. Just...don't get too excited," Jaehyun warned. "You'll end up like him," Jaehyun pointed at the Thai by the door who was literally jumping up and down with a huge, bright smile on his face, and making little squealing sounds. "Ok. Let's go." Mark got up with Johnny. "But first, how do I look? Is it ok?" He pulled on his blazer, making sure the collar was flat and the buttons were right. Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "You look great, Mark. Now let's go! We can't keep Donghyuck waiting." "R-Right," Mark stuttered out.

He shuffled out the door and into the main hall of the restaurant. Banners and streamers and candles and flowers were all around the place. "Happy anniversary, babe," Donghyuck said, walking toward Mark. They smiled at each other and shared a kiss. Their friends and some family applauded. "Thank you, Duckie. I love it." He pecked Donghyuck's nose and led Donghyuck by the hand to the other guests, greeting all of them, striking conversations with all of them. 

Taeyong and Doyoung suddenly came out from the kitchen in chef's attire. "Food is served," they announced. Taeil then came out with drinks and a train of carts full of food, including Donghyuck's famous strawberry cheesecake.

They all enjoyed the celebration, presents, and congratulations coming from every side of the couple. "I guess it's time to wrap up the whole celebration," Donghyuck interrupted. "I'll present the finale! Mark-hyung! It's officially been 5 years since we first started dating. I remember the day we started, how awkward you were asking me out, and even how I flubbed my answer but we still hit it off. I really do love you, Mark Minhyung Lee. Happy anniversary!" Donghyuck handed him an envelope. Mark happily opened it.

There was a card with hearts on the front. Opening the card, there was a pop out of a cherry blossom tree, representing where Mark asked Donghyuck out on their first date. Tucked in a little pocket were two blue tickets and two white tickets. Mark saw the blue ones first, his eyes widening it at them. "You got tickets to Coldplay?! And it's on my birthday!" Donghyuck smiled with pride. "Read the other ones," Donghyuck said. Mark looked back at it, tears filling his eyes as well.

"You got plane tickets to Vancouver?" A silence and a few gasps filled the room. Taeyong actually started crying along with Ten. "For 2 weeks. We get to visit your parents in Vancouver. I know how much you've missed them since coming back for college," Donghyuck explained, a smile embedded on his face. Mark kissed him. He kissed him deeply and desperately. Donghyuck could taste salt on his tongue and knew that Mark was crying.

They pulled apart. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you so much, you have no idea!" "Oh, I think I do, hyung. I love you, too." They hugged for what seemed like hours, the guest applauding, crying, and whooping. "Now it's time for me to give you my present, Donghyuck." Mark pulled out of the embrace. Donghyuck stood in the middle of the hall, just as confused as everyone else.

Mark got on one knee and instantly everyone knew what was happening. He pulled out a black velvet box from his left pocket. "Lee Donghyuck. You've given me so many reasons to love you. You've given me the freedom to be me. We've known each other since we were babies, and now I think it's right to love you for the rest of my life just as I've always done. Will you marry me and become mine?" Donghyuck was bawling so much that he couldn't even form a coherent answer and just nodded.

Mark got up and took Donghyuck's left hand in his. Mark took the silver and gold ring spiraled into an infinity with diamonds lining the whole way around was placed on his love's ring finger. Once again, they kissed deeply and desperately, the both of them crying into the kiss. "I love you so much!" Donghyuck cried out, bringing Mark in for another kiss. "I love you, too, my Donghyuck."

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"I know we're only in college, but we can wait, right?" Donghyuck nodded and let the slow music sway the both of them along with all the other couples in the hall. Renjun just joined Jeno and Jaemin on the side in a conversation. Johnny was starting to have one too many glasses of champagne. Taeil and Sicheng were having another of their signature play fights in the corner while dancing. Taeyong was sitting at the bar with Ten leaning on him and feeding him chocolate strawberries.

"This room is so gay right now," Donghyuck commented, breaking the nice atmosphere. Mark just laughed and nodded. "But it's not as gay as I am for you." "Don't get cheesy on me, cheddar~" "Did you seriously just quote a song?" Donghyuck shrugged and continued to dance with him.

"I love you, my strawberry prince," Mark whispered. Donghyuck smirked and gave Mark a peck. "And I love you, my white strawberry prince," Donghyuck said. Mark blinked. "Did you just play off the fact that I lived in Canada?" Donghyuck started to laugh. "Wooooooooooooooow, I can't believe-" Donghyuck interrupted with another kiss. "Just deal with it." Mark sighed and complied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I GRADUATE ON HAECHAN'S 18TH BIRTHDAY AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED!!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be able to update everything when my vacation starts!


End file.
